Cats Are Psychic
by Nyra-Snow
Summary: Kiku/Japan x Reader. Mild language. My first fan-fic.


Here is some Kiku/Japan x Reader!

So, this was just kind of for fun since I really wanted to write. X3. This is my first fan-fiction so don't crush me too hard. Haha, forgive me if there is any point in the story that Kiku is OOC. Which pretty much happens.

I have a very subtle mentioning of another character so kudos to you if you find it!

Watashi wa anata ga suki desu means I like you, or something on along those lines. It isn't I love you though so yah.

OK, Kiku has his accent so the L's in English will be replaced with R's. Also, when italic is used that's your thoughts just so you don't get confused!

Your lazy Saturday was a nice day so far. It was normal, you got up, ate a delicious plate of pancakes provided by your father, then had a sandwich for lunch, and watched re-runs of TV shows that you forgot even existed. However, you really had no idea what you were going to do today until your mother interrupted your thoughts on the sofa in the living room.

"Honey, your father and I are going to that musical that the Honda's suggested!"

She said with a voice all too sweet. You personally didn't care too much about the fact that they were leaving but you did care about why she was still sitting down next to you. She sat there on the couch for a second and then brightened up again as if she finally remembered why else she was there to talk to you.

"Oh! One more thing, {Name}! Since the Honda's will be coming with us their son will be coming over to 'hang out'!"

Ok, your mother really needed to stop doing dropping bombs on you. If you were drinking a glass of water you knew that it would be spraying across the room by now. The Honda's had moved in about four weeks ago from Japan and recently they have been inviting your parents on trips to multiple theatre productions. Which was kind of funny since… well you thought your parents were going to be the ones inviting but whatever. The world is a strange thing. Then you realize something.

"Mom, first of all I didn't even know they had a son! How do yo-"

"Oh, really? Huh, I must have forgotten! Anyways, dear, we really must be going! The boy's name is Kiku and they said that he'd be over in 30 minutes or so!"

_Oh crud._

She smiled reassuringly and called for your father who was currently trying to pry your cat off of him. You really couldn't blame him. That cat was darn crazy when it came to petting, once you start to, your beloved Mittens, would not let it stop.

"Alright… I guess… have fun? And Mittens, please come here."

The soft bundle of joy then turned away and began strolling towards you. Your father looked at you like if you were some kind of superhero in those comics he reads in the newspapers.

_Victory!_

They both said their goodbyes and hurriedly walked out to the driveway. You could have sworn you could still hear them call out sweet-nothings as your father starts the car.

_Parents, they're here to embarrass you no matter how much you think they won't._

When you could no longer hear the car engine you heave out a sigh. A few minutes pass as you gently run your hand through the fur of the cat that now was sprawled all over you. Your thoughts troubled you though…

_Why didn't I meet this Kiku before? There was many more times that my parents left to meet his parents. Why now was he coming over? Did he just happen to tag along with them before?_

_Gosh dang it._

_I do kind of like the sound of his name though… Kiku! Kiku! Kiku! It's a strange but interesting name. 'Kiku' must mean something in his language but it certainly does sound slightly odd in English._

_WAIT... what? Did I just think that? _

…

_I'm a bit freaked now._

You were jerked out of your thoughts as a tremendous purr escaped the throat of Mittens who looked like she was smiling. You laughed slightly. Those thoughts lingered still but you know how to deal with guys, afterall your best friend was a guy.

_Though he is a pretty annoying 'guy' with that heroic laugh he tries to pull off. _

_As much as I hate admitting it he and my father would get along so well…_

_That is really a disturbing mental picture._

You were hecka worried now. The clock currently said 2:30 PM and 10 minutes had already passed. Which meant 20 minutes until Kiku comes over. 20 minutes then to get ready. You seriously ponder whether not becoming a frantic girly girl was a good idea or not. Your hair was a mess though.

You whined but got up.

Which in truth was a bad idea.

A very _bad_ idea.

It took you 5 minutes to calm down Mittens the very angry kitty. You ran to the bathroom in under 4 seconds which was a new record for you. Then grabbing the nearest brush you start to clean up the mess of hair you had.

10 minutes later you were dressed and looked proper enough to meet someone. Well sort of, you had massive amounts of cat fur on your jeans.

2 minutes left on the clock until 3:00.

_I hope this goes well… Oh shot. What in the world are we gonna even do? Play board games?_

_Heh. Like that's gonna happen!_

Another thought appeared.

_That's just great. Mom didn't even tell me when they would get back! I guess I could just text her…_

"DING-DONG."

_OH CRUD._

_HE'S HERE._

Reluctantly, you push yourself to the door with a cat who currently was swiping at your heels. As you turned the lock apprehension was filling you. The door creaked as it was opened to…

_Wow… he's not that b-OH SHOT. Ha ha these thoughts of mine really need to stop!_

In front of the doorway was a boy about the same age as you with chocolate brown eyes. His hair was black, almost raven-like, and had a bob-cut look to it. He wasn't too tall but it didn't matter.

Then you notice him wearing a plain blue kimono.

_He really must have stayed inside these past 4 weeks… It does suit him though…_

You mentally slap yourself.

"Um… Herro, you are {Name}-san, yes?"

_That accent… DO WANT._

_Wait a second… he speaks English too?_

You then remember your parents telling you that the Honda's were all quite fluent in English so that thought was brushed aside.

"Yup! That's me! You must be Kiku, right? Come on in."

He gave a polite nod in response.

You smiled as you opened the door wider for the Japanese boy to walk through. He walked in not too fast nor slow. Blush was slightly sprinkled across his fine skin.

A meow was heard on floor-level and the both of you looked down to see Mittens. His face was noticeably brighter now. You turned around and locked the door behind you.

His voice startled you slightly after moments of silence.

"What is her name?"

"Oh this kitty? Her name's Mittens."

A smile graced his features which just made it harder for you.

_He is jus-OH my. So cute!_

"That's a nice name for her {Name}-san."

"You think so? Thanks."

You could hear your voice. Currently you were not happy with the fact it sounded so sheepish.

"Oh! How about I get us some water? The TV is just in the other room to the left. Mittens will follow and want you to pet her. It might not be a good idea to do that though…"

Your voice trailed off as an expression of agony crept on your face. The Japanese boy looked awfully confused and somewhat worried. He managed a few words.

"Uh… Werr… arright."

You gave him a reassuring smile as he took off his shoes and walked off to the living room.

_Alright, down to business. Wait… that sounded weird. CRUD._

Sighing you try to get rid of the troublesome thoughts piling up by the minute. You strode towards the kitchen. Upon entering you turned right reaching for the cabinet knob. You grabbed two glasses and filled them with water and ice from the fridge. Stepping lightly you walk back to the living room with glasses in hand and find a surprising scene in front of you.

Mittens was involved with a cat toy which was moving only because of Kiku's swift movements. They both looked like they were enjoying themselves. Smiling you walk to the sofa and place the drinks down on the coffee table.

Kiku jumped.

"Oh! {Name}-san I didn't know you were there!"

He looked flustered and startled. Mittens was starting to get irate about the game being stopped.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

Things calmed down a minute later. It was just as worse though. Silence was thickly burdened around them. Kiku had gone back to swishing the toy back and forth but was slower than before. Mittens, who was bored of the silence and slowness, pawed her way onto both of your laps. You weren't sure how she managed to do this seeing as the two of you were not sitting very close. 'Mittens is Mittens' was the only reason you could think of.

Kiku didn't seem to take it as a bad thing. He smiled and started petting her despite your warnings earlier.

_Awww… He looks so cute petting Mittens. The poor thing. I really feel bad for him now. How is he gonna escape from Mitten's paws?_

_Haha paws…_

_I hang with my mother too much._

You asked him about general things like favorite hobbies, colors, etc. He inquired the same things from you as well. Mittens had her tail swinging contently under Kiku's gentle touch. He told you about how he liked cats, which didn't surprise you seeing as Mittens was all over him. However, the both of you still needed to break the ice; Kiku looked a little more comfortable now that a conversation was starting. He didn't seem as tense as before. It seemed like if he was starting to get used to your presence and was grateful for it. You figured it was time for a topic switch. The topic its-self seemed touchy though.

"Uh so… Kiku… what is Japan like?"

That single question was enough to break the awkward air in the room despite your doubts. Kiku went on and on about the countryside he used to walk by when coming home from school to the food he would eat. You smiled. The way he talked about his homeland let you know that he's somewhat homesick. You had to say that Japan was a pretty awesome place. He smiled at your comments and gave a slight chuckle whenever you made a joke. You were slightly surprised when his gaze suddenly turned softer than before as the topic of cherry blossoms came up.

"I used to watch them bloom early to rate spring."

"Oh really? That's so cool! I've always wanted to plant a cherry blossom tree but Mittens here is allergic to pollen."

"Oh. I see."

He had perked up a bit on your comment of wanting to plant one. Suspicions raced through your mind but they were dismissed.

"{Name}?"

_OH SHOT. Where did the -san go?_

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Those two words shocked you. I mean sure you gave him a glass of water but he put so much emotion in what he said that his eyes sparkled.

_His eyes are so pretty… All most like… OH WAIT._

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I don't f-feer so homesick when I'm tarking-g to you. It is somehow different with others…. even back home-e… but-t not with y-you…"

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWW. That's so darn sweeeettttt! And his eyes! Wow, at first I didn't think he had the much emotion in them but stillll. Those bangs look pretty HOT on h-_

_I really ought to stop._

"Well, I'm glad…"

Again that beautiful smile graced his lips during the time you were speaking causing you to forget the rest of your sentence and your train of thought.

He stared into your [eye/c]-colored eyes. You let a soft gasp escape your lips. You were taken back by the sincerity in his brown-colored orbs. It didn't make any sense to why you had suddenly just fallen for him however it just kind of felt… right. As weird as it sounded it was true… it's just like those romantic chick-flicks where just as one locked eyes with the other…

Both Kiku and you both found each other inching in closer and closer with your lips inches from each other's until…

"MEOW."

That cat. That darn cat. You along with Kiku had totally forgotten about Mittens sitting on the top of both of you.

The inhabitants of the room were completely flushed except for the feline friend. Kiku looked like a cherry red tomato. He had looked away in an instant. Silent cursing echoed against the walls. You could have sworn you heard not just your own heartbeat in your ears but his as well. Mittens scared Kiku and you senseless.

_So close. It was like an inch! GAHH, Mittens why? Don't you want me to be happy? The horror! The horror!_

_You're such a cock-blocker!_

You laugh as you say,

"I guess Mittens is a psychic."

Laughter as sweet as music tumbled out of your lips along with the Japanese boy beside you.

You hadn't expected this to be one of the best days of your life. But it turns out it was. Even though Mittens had ruined a perfectly good moment when he had to leave for an art lesson he stuttered for a few seconds before saying,

"Watas-shi wa a-anata ga suki-i desu, I rearry r-rike you-u…"

Kiku leaned in and placed and innocent kiss on your cheek. Later, after he left your parents came home. They were surprised to see you with a distant gaze and a lovesick smile plastered across your face.

Even if you didn't know too much Japanese you knew what he had said. You just couldn't wait for the next time your parents and Kiku's parents went out. Because next time you could tell him without any interruption…

**_You missed._**


End file.
